


Day 24 - Out in the Open

by moonblossom



Series: Ty/Zane 30 Day OTP Challenge [24]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Babysitting, Coming Out, Fluff, Former Lovers - Freeform, Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letting an old friend in on your secret can be good sometimes.</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://wintergrey.dreamwidth.org/15168.html">Day 24: An Old Flame</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 24 - Out in the Open

**Author's Note:**

> Assume this one takes place before the end of T&G, and their relationship is still a secret to most people at work.

The sun was just starting to set, and Ty and Zane were curled up on the sofa. There was a movie playing in the background, but neither of them were paying attention to it. Ty was lying on top of Zane, their legs entangled as they kissed, hands wandering slowly over each others' bodies. They were making out like teenagers in the basement, and Ty honestly couldn't think of anything he'd rather be doing. He sat up slightly, staring fondly at Zane.

Zane's hair was mussed, his lips swollen and pink, and his eyes glittered, pupils blown and lids heavy with arousal. Ty knew they'd be fucking before long, but for now he was unreasonably happy right where they were. He smirked at Zane and tipped his head, angling their lips together gently. Zane sighed against his mouth, his hands finding their way to Ty's ass. Ty felt his cock twitch, thickening slowly in his jeans, and he grinned into the kiss.

He rolled his hips, grinding himself against Zane, who gasped quietly.

"Upstairs?" Zane panted out when Ty broke the kiss.

Ty debated. Fucking Zane senseless right here on the sofa had its merits... But then, so did the bed.

His internal debate was cut short when the doorbell rang. He stood up with a curse, straightening his t-shirt and trying to hide his erection, muttering irritably as he headed towards the door. He heard Zane laughing behind him and glared over his shoulder.

Ty debated reaching for his sidearm, but anyone trying to threaten them probably wouldn't be ringing the doorbell in the middle of the evening. He frowned and pulled the door open, more than a little confused by what was waiting for him.

Shannon was standing there, looking frazzled and distraught. A sleepy Elaina clung to her, already wearing her pyjamas.

"Ty... I'm so sorry to ask you this but..." She chewed on her lip nervously, and he nodded, opening the door wider and gesturing for her to come in.

"Come in, what's wrong?" He shifted his weight, hoping he didn't look as frustrated as he felt. Thankfully his erection was subsiding, but it was probably still more than visible.

"My mother fell, they think she broke her hip. I couldn't find a sitter on such short notice..." She blinked, her eyes grazing up and down Ty's body, and despite her obvious anxiety she laughed. "Do you have company? Is this a bad time?"

Ty groaned, running a hand through his hair. Elaina shifted sleepily in her mother's arms and then caught his eye and reached out to him. Without thinking he wrapped her up in his arms and she nestled happily against his chest. That wasn't awkward at all. Nope.

"No, it's..."

"Baby, is everything oka--" Zane stepped into the front hall, still looking thoroughly fuckable in his rumpled sweats. Ty cringed inwardly as Shannon's eyes landed on him. Her mouth fell open in a comical O.

"Oh... Ty... I... We can..." She was flustered, and it was clear she'd figured out what was going on.

"No, Shannon, it's fine. We can watch her tonight. You've got enough on your plate. We can, uh, talk about this later." His heart pounded in his ears as he considered the ramifications of Shannon knowing. They didn't work in remotely the same department, but the fact of the matter was that she was still technically a co-worker, and could get them both into a huge amount of trouble if she were so inclined.

Zane leaned against the doorframe, looking hesitant. "I can go somewhere else, if you want..."

Shannon's eyes widened as she fussed with her handbag. "No, no. I mean, two halfway-responsible adults are better than one, right?" She smiled weakly, trying to diffuse the tension with a joke. Ty chuckled, leaning forward to kiss her gently and comfortingly on the cheek.

"Go, take care of your mother. The three of us will be here waiting for you."

She nodded gratefully and waved at Zane before rushing back outside. As they were closing the door, Elaina stirred, rubbing her face against Ty's shoulder. This wasn't exactly how he'd hoped the evening would pan out, but there was something comforting about the heft of her in his arms. He carried her into the living room, smiling softly at Zane as they walked by him.

"Sorry, darlin'. I'm pretty sure this wasn't what you wanted tonight, but..."

Zane shook his head, smiling fondly. "I dunno, I think it might be worth it. You have any idea how adorable you look with her wrapped around you like an octopus?"

"Shut up," Ty groused, but Zane's comment warmed him. "C'mon, sweetie. Wanna watch a movie and eat some popcorn?"

That got Elaina's attention. "Can we watch The Little Mermaid?"

Ty groaned inwardly for a minute, realising their movie collection wasn't exactly appropriate for a kid. He turned to Zane, looking panicked, and Zane just winked at him. The title screen for The Little Mermaid was already up on the tv, and Ty frowned.

Zane shrugged at him. "Netflix."

They set her up in one of the big squashy armchairs and Zane headed into the kitchen to microwave some popcorn. He came back and gave her a small bowl, sitting next to Ty with a larger one for them to share. Ty leaned against him as the movie began to play. He kissed Zane gently once he was sure Elaina's attention was monopolised by the movie, but didn't push for more.

Zane grinned at him. "Not in front of the children, darling."

"You're no fun."

Halfway through the movie, Elaina was fast asleep. Ty stood to pick her up, but Zane beat him. He lifted her gently, and Ty took a moment to appreciate the picture. Zane looked very comfortable with a kid asleep in his arms, and wasn't that something to ponder later?

They woke her long enough to get her to brush her teeth with a new toothbrush Zane had dug up and tucked her into the guest room bed, where she promptly fell asleep again. Once Ty was certain she was settled in for the night, they headed quietly back downstairs and resumed their previous positions on the sofa. Zane kissed Ty, but it was a gentle kiss. Full of affection, but none of the eager heat of earlier.

The next few hours passed comfortably, the two of them alternating between channel surfing, talking quietly, and cuddling. At one point Zane reached up and stroked Ty's cheek lightly.

"She really seems to trust you."

"Elaina?"

Zane grinned. "Her too, but I meant Shannon. Not many women would entrust their little girls to two grumpy men who shoot things for a living."

"Hey!" Ty made a face. "I'm totally trustworthy, once you get to know me."

Zane smiled again, and something about it made Ty tingle all over. "That's what I meant, baby. She knows you pretty well."

"You jealous, Garrett?" Ty pretended to elbow Zane in the ribs, and Zane grabbed his wrist quickly, kissing the inside of his palm.

"Not at all. I think it's sweet. I've never really had the luxury of being able to maintain any sort of friendly relationship with a former lover. They were mostly one-night stands or things I paid for, you know? Or..." Zane sighed wistfully, and Ty knew he was thinking of Becky. He reached out and gripped Zane's chin in his fingers, pulling him close and pressing their foreheads together. Nothing more needed to be said.

A few minutes later, there was a gentle knock at the door, and Ty bolted to the door to let Shannon back in. She looked much more relaxed than she had when she'd showed up a few hours ago. Ty led her into the living room, where Zane waved at her.

"Elaina's asleep upstairs. Want me to go wake her?" Ty hovered at the foot of the staircase, but Shannon shook her head.

"Let her rest a bit longer. She's had a rough night. But the prognosis is good, my mother's hip isn't broken. She's just badly bruised. They want to keep her overnight, but she should be going home tomorrow."

Ty smiled, holding out the popcorn bowl. "Glad to hear it."

Shannon took a handful, almost absently, and stared at it for a moment before moving her sharp gaze to the two of them. Hesitantly, Ty reached for Zane's hand, relieved when Zane gripped him tightly.

"So..."

Ty laughed. "Yeah. So. Uh."

"How long has this been going on?" She grinned and leaned forward, like an eager gossipy highschooler. Ty was glad to give her something to focus on other than her mother's injury. He glanced sidelong at Zane, who shrugged and nodded as if to say _She's your friend, you decide how much to tell her._

"How long has Zane been at the Baltimore office?" Ty asked, in vague response. He chuckled as her eyes went wide.

"So, when we first met..." She looked at Zane, who nodded. 

"You think I'd have put up with Ty all loopy and distraught like that if he wasn't good in bed?"

She laughed loudly then, and clapped a hand over her mouth, glancing up the stairs. Her mirth didn't seem to have woken Elaina, thankfully. Ty pretended to be annoyed and elbowed Zane gently.

"I gotta admit, you two are kind of adorable together." She chuckled. Ty felt himself flush, and looked down at the carpet for a second. "Does anyone else know?"

Ty felt Zane tense slightly next to him and reached out to pat his knee soothingly. "Some friends and family, but nobody at work, no. We can't risk it, not with that fucking _no fraternising_ crap. Not for now, anyway." He didn't ask her to keep mum on the issue, but he knew she would anyway. She just nodded, looking a bit sad.

"It sucks that you need to hide it."

Ty agreed silently, and he felt Zane's arm around his shoulder, comforting him. A somber mood settled in the room, a sharp contrast to Shannon's earlier amusement. It was broken by the sound of little feet plodding down the stairs.

"Ty? I'm thirsty..." Elaina peered around the corner, rubbing her eyes and seeing her mother. She launched herself across the living room and barrelled into Shannon's arms. "I'm tired, Mommy. Can we go home?" 

Shannon scooped her up and kissed the top of her head. "Sure, sweetness. Just say goodbye to Ty and Zane, and we'll get out of their hair. I'm sure they were busy when we showed up."

Zane coughed to stifle his laughter, and Shannon smiled at them, the tension of earlier forgotten. "Thank you again."

Ty followed them to the door and kissed Elaina's cheek. Zane reached out and patted Shannon on the arm awkwardly as she held Elaina.

"It was no problem, and we'd be happy to do it again," Zane said, smiling.

Ty frowned. "Just... maybe warn us first next time?"


End file.
